Love Prevails
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Natalie is going through a very hard time lately and Monk shows her that she is loved and appreciated. But when Natalie and Monk both start getting secret admirer letter from CMT and TAM what's going on. Read it review it love it because you will
1. Words Can Break Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the afflited characters of Monk. This begins in the middle of the end of Mr. Monk and the Blue Flu

* * *

((This is from Natalie's point of view))

"Ms. Teger," my traffic instructor, Mr. Merriman called to me, "you wouldn't happen to be related to Mitch Teger would you?"

I nodded.

"He was my husband," I replied

"He would be ashamed of who you are today," Mr. Merriman said and moved on. He had no idea how deep that comment hurt me.

Mr. Monk could see there were tears in my eyes when I came out of the class 8 hours later.

"Natalie," he asked concerned, "what happened?"

"It doesn't matter," I said

"Yes it does," he said firmly, "something happened that upset you"

"You wouldn't understand," I said

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I may understand better then you think I do," he said

"Okay," I said sniffling, "today was one of the worst days of my life"

I told him about what Mr. Merriman said. A look of anger crossed his face.

Ignoring his fear of close contact his pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back soothingly until I calmed down.

"Come with me," he said

"Where are we going," I asked

"We're going to have a word with that jerk that calls himself a human being," he said angrily

"If I talk to him again I would be arrested," I told him

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I WOULD KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH," I yelled and Mr. Monk chuckled

"I think you would be justified," he told me, "but you aren't going to say a word. You're just going to listen"

"Okay," I said, "I could do that"

Mr. Monk's phone rang.

"Hello," he paused for a minute, "yeah but we may be a bit late. Is everyone there yet? Thank you," he said and than hung up promising to call back as soon as he was done.

"Who was that," I asked him

"Never mind who that was," he said, "you'll know soon enough"

Then he marched into the classroom.

"Mr. Merriman," he asked

"Oh you're the annoying man that was kicked out of my class," he said, "look I really don't want to talk to you"

Mr. Monk slapped Merriman.

"WELL THAT IS TOO DAMN BAD," he yelled.

I knew he was angry because he never used the word DAMN or any other curse word unless he was boiling.

"What do you want," Merriman asked impatiently, "I'm tired"

"I don't care," Mr. Monk said, "You're going to SHUT UP and listen to what I have to say "


	2. CMAT

"NATALIE," Monk began, "is the kindest most gentle person in the world and frankly her husband would be proud of who she is today. The only person he would be ashamed of is you"

"Are you quite done," Merriman asked, "because you're boring me?"

"Oh I'm done," Monk said, "but YOU'RE not. I'm making a complaint to your boss"

Merriman yawned.

"Let me pretend to care," he said.

Before the drive home Natalie hugged Monk tightly.

"Thank you," she said, "that meant a lot to me"

"Well you mean a lot to me," Monk said.

After arriving home they were greeted by Julie and about 10 other people in Natalie's life.

"Surprise mom," Julie said hugging her mother.

"We wanted to show you that you were loved darling," her mother said

"This means so much you guys," Natalie tear-ed up

It was a nice little party.

After they opened up the gifts Julie noticed another one. It was just an envelope. Natalie opened it and blushed.

"I have a secret admirer," she said

"Who is it," Julie asked

Natalie read the letter out loud.

_My Dearest Natalie,_

_ I want you to know I am very proud of who you are. I love you and I think about you ever second of every minute of every hour of every day. Soon enough you will know who I am._

_C.M.A.T_


	3. TAEM

Okay Alex I updated. Here's a hint. I don't own C.M.A.T or T.A.E.M

* * *

Natalie stared at the letter, a blank look on her face. C.M.A.T. Who on Earth is C.M.A.T?

"Mr. Monk there's one for you too," Julie said.

"Really?"

Julie handed it to him.

"My Darling," he read out loud, "I want you to know that I am so proud of the man that you are. I think you are wonderful even when you do need to mature a tad. We all do. Don't let anything get you down or you end up in a H.A. situation that isn't funny.

T.A.E.M.

"Okay," Julie said, "Who is C.M.A.T. and who is T.A.E.M?"

Monk bit his mouth and thought.

"What about the handwriting. Does it look familiar," Julie asked

"It was a newspaper letter," Monk explained, "Cut out of newspapers"

"Well maybe they have something to do with newspapers," Julie suggested, "Like maybe they read the newspapers"

"Which narrows it down to **everyone**," Monk said, "or almost everyone anyway"

"C.M.A.T. Do you think that could be symbolic for something?"

"Like what," Monk asked Natalie

"A little slow on the uptake today," Natalie teased.

"I just… this isn't like any other case. I wonder of they could be related"

"Like brother and sister?"

"No. More like they have some connection"

"Well… maybe the computer database could tell us more"

"Couldn't hurt to try," Monk agreed


	4. The Mystery Thickens

ALEX I **UPDATED **please actually review instead of just saying update

Adrian and Natalie both found this situation to be both totally confused and intrigued by the letters.

"C.M.A.T," Monk said, "I wonder if it could be an acronym"

He typed it on the computer. Thousands of names popped up but there was one that kept popping out at him. **Captain Mitch Andrew Teger **was the first one on the list.

"Natalie," Monk said, "was Mitch's body ever found?"

Natalie gasped.

"Mr. Monk you don't think it's possible do you?"

"Try TAEM," Julie suggested.

Monk tried it.

The first name that came out was **Trudy Anne Ellison Monk**

Julie grinned

"Looks like we have a mystery to solve"


	5. Is There A Difference

Monk loved mysteries before for whatever reason it made him nervous... this particular mystery. The last time he almost had Trudy back it turned out to be a false alarm. It nearly destroyed him.

_"Mr. Monk," Natalie asked later, "If it had been her what would you have done?"_

_"Done?"  
_

_"Yeah... the situation such that it was... would you have protected her or would you have done what you had to do?"Monk stared at Natalie for a full minute before answering. _

_"Is there a difference," he finally replied._

He had understood what she was saying. He just didn't see the difference.

"You're right Julie," he said, "We do have a mystery to solve"

He sure as hell wasn't going to lose her again.


End file.
